Evening's Fate
by purple-panda95
Summary: Sequel to North Star. Previously Dusk is the End.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so this is the sequel to North Star. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do, because it wouldn't make much sense if you just read this one, now would it? Just in case I don't mention it somewhere in the story, Dusk is the End takes place in 2088, ten years after the end of North Star. It's in Bella's point of view (sorry, I'm a little rusty at Bella's Pov). And to make this clear (for whoever voted for me to just keep writing Letting Go), I will keep writing Letting Go, along with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own North Star :)**

~Chapter One-Human Cloning~

"This is Kelly Richards, at the Cloning Institute in Seattle, Washington," the news reporter said. "Scientists thought they had a break-through when they cloned a sheep. Of course we all know of Dolly, the first cloned sheep." I remember that. "But what you don't know is that scientists have been testing human cloning. Now the cloning has been doing so well that they have decided to release a few test subjects. Ten chosen subjects have been released to five cities throughout America. They are clones of Connor O'Brian, Elizabeth Smith, Shane Ryans, Katie Andrews, Lewis Zarate, Annie Raynolds, Tom Vennisonn, Zoey Fredricks, Jason Burnes, and Chloe Sanders." A picture of each person came on the television screen along with their name.

"That's Jason and Chloe!" Emmett shouted, pointing at the screen.

"Where are they being sent to?" I asked.

"They're being sent here!" Alice shouted. "Corvallis, Oregon!"

"That's ironic," Rosalie muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"Are we going to change them?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "They were family, but now they're human. They can live a human life. They don't have to be vampires."

"We have to!" Emmett protested. "It's Jason and Chloe!"

"We don't have to. They're perfectly fine now," Carlisle reasoned. "We have no reason to change them."

"I guess you're right," Jasper said.

"Can't we at least talk to them?" Emmett asked.

"We'll see them today at school," Edward said.

"Both of them?" I asked in excitement. Alice and Edward nodded.

"I missed them so much after the battle," Esme said. We all did. Jason was the first to die. Then Chloe killed Aro in anger, and of course the Volturi killed her for that. Then Anthony was killed trying to protect Sarah, and Sarah was killed right after that. Delilah was killed too. The Volturi retreated after that, seeing that we were good fighters, and we had more people by that point. Seth, in his depression from Delilah's death, went back to La Push, and we haven't seen him since then.

"We all did, Esme," Carlisle comforted her. "But they can be human now."

"So we aren't going to change them?" Jake asked.

"No," Carlisle answered.

"Well we'd better get to school," Alice said. I smiled. She was obviously anxious to see Jason and Chloe. I was too, but I was also nervous. What if they weren't the same? Would it be awkward being with them? Would they recognize us?

We all got in the cars and drove off to Corvallis High School. It really was ironic that Chloe and Jason would be sent here of all places. This was where we first met them.

We arrived at school, and went to our classes. Edward was in all of mine.

"Edward, do you think that they'll be the same?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We'll have to find out."

We looked for the familiar faces of our friends all day. Neither of them was in any our classes, and we hadn't seen them in the hallways. You would think that since Corvallis High was such a small school that we would see at least one of them, but we hadn't.

When lunch came, I was anxious to see if my family had seen them. I was hoping that they would be here, but I was also nervous. What if they were different from the original Chloe and the original Jason?

Edward and I were walking at a pace that was stretching it for humans, but we were so darn curious about Chloe and Jason.

"Are they here?" I blurted out as soon as I was at the table.

Alice was bouncing in excitement. "Jason is in my history class," she said in excitement. "He seems exactly the same."

Emmett had a confused look on his face as he spoke. "Chloe is in my science class," he added.

"What's wrong with that?" Jake asked.

"She isn't…the same," Rosalie answered. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked.

"Here she comes," Jasper muttered.

"Chloe," Edward said, making her stop in her tracks. She looked over at us with confusion and some other emotion. What was that? I couldn't figure it out. "Would you like to sit with us?"

She debated over that for a second, then rolled her eyes. "Sure," she mumbled. Of course, we had no problem hearing her. She walked over to our table and sat down, an uncaring expression on her face.

"So, how do you like Corvallis?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"It's fine I guess," she said, rolling her eyes again. "The people here are all idiots, but whatever."

I put my mental shield down. _Now I know what Rose meant when she said Chloe isn't the same, _I thought. Edward smirked.

"What's your last name again?" Emmett asked. He put the exact right tone in his voice so that his question shouldn't be suspicious.

"Brooks, what's it to you?" Chloe asked, a sneer on her face. I was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong when they cloned Chloe. Edward chuckled. I had forgotten to put my shield back up.

Emmett shrugged. "Just wondering," he answered.

**Author's Note: Hehe, first chapter of Dusk is the End. I hope you're all as excited as I am. Just a warning: the title might change; Dusk is the End was sort of a last resort. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, a lot of you found the sequel. That's good. This is a short chapter, but it's something. I won't be able to update for a week or so, because I'm going on a trip.**

**Oh yeah, if any of you smart people (I'm not sucking up, I swear!) caught the author's name in the first chapter, it was just my first name. My last name is not Andrews.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Katie *mumble mumble mumble*, not Stephenie Meyer, so that pretty much means I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Two-Personality Change~

"Whatever," Chloe muttered, rolling her eyes again. Wow, Chloe was completely different now. I didn't like the new personality she had.

The bell rang, saving us from the awkwardness that resided at the table. We all had expected Chloe to be the same, but she was almost the complete opposite. What if Jason wasn't the way he originally was? Alice had said that he was the same, but what if he wasn't? I couldn't stop worrying.

Edward must have seen the worry on my face, because he spoke up. "Don't worry, love," he reassured me. "I'm sure Jason will be the same."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He thought about that for a moment. "I think we'll find out soon enough," he said with a smile.

I realized there was another person who had entered the room, but this person I knew. I remembered the scent. I breathed deeply, inhaling the ocean-like aroma. I knew who this was. Jason. I turned towards the entryway. There he was. He looked exactly the same. He even had the same expression on his face. I looked around the room to see where he would sit. We were put in groups of three. Every table was full except for one. I smiled. Jason would sit with Edward and I. I lowered my mental shield so I could tell Edward. He nodded once.

"Class, this is Jason Andantes," our substitute teacher said, gesturing to Jason. "You can sit right over there." He pointed to our table.

Jason came over and sat down. I had to fight the urge not to hug him. I had missed him so much.

"Your teacher has scheduled for us to watch Alice in Wonderland today," the sub explained. "Tomorrow you will start an essay on the difference between the movie and the book."

Once the lights turned off, and the movie started, Edward and I began to talk to Jason.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen," Edward introduced himself in a whisper.

"And I'm Bella Swan," I added. "How do you like Corvallis so far, Jason?"

"It's nice," Jason answered. "Edward, are you related to Alice Masen?"

"Yes," he answered. "She is my sister, so is Renesmee Masen. We have a rather large family. Dr. Carlisle Masen and his wife, Esme, adopted us, along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Jacob, Bella, and Emmett Swan."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't most of you dating each other?" Jason asked, confusion spreading across his face. I had to fight a smile. _If you only knew._

"Yes," I explained, taking Edward's hand. "But we aren't actually related, so there's nothing to be ashamed of—nothing illegal."

"Oh," Jason whispered.

"Jason, have you met Chloe Brooks?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we have first hour together," Jason answered. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. What do you think of her?" Edward asked casually.

"She's cool I guess," Jason whispered. "She's really pretty."

I let my mental shield down. _Do you think they'll fall for each other? _ I thought to Edward.

"I don't know," he said in a voice too low for Jason to hear. "I think he is starting to think of her that way, but Chloe doesn't think of him like that."

Class ended all too early. I didn't want to leave Jason. I was afraid of losing him again. But I had no choice.

When school was over, we all went home to report back to Carlisle and Esme.

"They're at school," Emmett reported.

"Are they the same?" Esme asked. Carlisle was still at work, so it was only Esme in the house.

"Jason is," Alice said, half of her voice excitement, half of it disappointment.

"And what about Chloe?" Esme pressed.

"Chloe is…different," Jake answered.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, her face pulling together in confusion.

"She has a different personality," Renesmee explained. Esme waved her hand, gesturing for her to continue. "She is kind of…well, rude."

"Chloe?" Esme asked. "She was one of the nicest people I've ever known."

"There must be something wrong with her clone," Edward said. "We'll have to talk to her more tomorrow."

**Author's Note: Wow that was short. But it was something, considering (I don't want to say it!) the fact that I think I've got a little bit of writer's block. Ugh. I was doing so well. Six stories, I start another one, and then bam, a case of writer's block. Don't worry though, I already know how the story turns out, so you'll get something. But remember, I won't be able to update for a while, so if you miss my writing, you can check out my other stories, or go to my account on Fiction Press.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm back! And Disneyland was awesome! And I'm so sorry for the late update, it's just that I have three stories, and I'm trying to type them all at the same time, so it takes three times as long as it usually would. Anyways, here's your story. Although to warn any criers, it gets a bit sad.**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer. But then again, I haven't checked in a while…. Le gasp! I could be Stephenie Meyer! Which means I wrote Twilight! Which means I'm a millionaire! *looks in mirror, sees reflection* No! I'm just Katie! Well…this is…awkward.**

It turned out that there was an emergency at the hospital and had to take a night shift as well, but when Carlisle did get home early in the morning, we told him everything. We told him about how Jason seemed exactly the same as the Jason Burnes we had known and loved, and how Chloe was so different from our old friend.

"Wow," Carlisle breathed. "How could a clone turn out so differently?"

"We think something went wrong in the cloning process," Edward said. Carlisle simply nodded his head, deep in thought.

"We're going to talk to them today," Emmett added. "To find out as much as we can."

"Good," Carlisle said, still deep in thought. "Make sure that Jason really is the same."

The really good news: We could see Jason and Chloe again. The good news: Jason was the same. The bad news: Chloe wasn't. The even worse news: Jason and Chloe were going to stay human. We tried to stay optimistic, but we all knew we missed the old Chloe and Jason.

A few weeks had passed—about a month—but Chloe never showed any sign of the Chloe Sanders-Burnes we missed. Jason was almost an exact replica. There were a few different things like favorite colors, favorite things to, and of course favorite food—humans would be repulsed by blood.

One afternoon we were driving home from school. "There's a new clothing line from-" Alice started, only to be interrupted by a vision. Once the glaze disappeared from her eyes, horror replaced it. "Where are they?"

"Where's who?" I asked.

"Jason and Chloe!" she shouted. We heard a screech and a crash behind us. "Stop the car!" Edward had already pulled over to the side of the road though. We all shot out of the car (as fast as we could with the witnesses) and looked over the scene of the crash. There was blood. Thank God Jasper knew to hold his breath. The cars were completely smashed against each other, both hoods crushed up to the front windshield. Glass was scattered everywhere.

"I called Carlisle," Edward said. "Jasper, get back in the car." Jasper nodded and got in the car furthest from the scene. We all rushed towards the cars and opened the doors. It was Jason and Chloe. This was what Alice's vision was about. Emmett picked up Jason and took him onto the sidewalk. I checked his pulse. There was a faint one, and I knew he wouldn't stay alive for long.

"Chloe's going to die soon," Edward said. He had just checked her heartbeat.

"Same with Jason," I said in a voice too low for humans to hear. Normal people didn't go to college ten times and know how to tell when a pulse was weak before they graduated high school. He had blood gushing out the back of his right arm. I ripped a piece of fabric off the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around his arm just below his elbow, forming a tourniquet. I heard a familiar set of tires pull up. I smelled Carlisle getting out of the car.

Soon after Carlisle arrived, the ambulance showed up. Carlisle stopped working on Chloe and Jason and walked up to the EMT in charge. "They're dead," Carlisle said. "Both of them lost their pulse just before you showed up."

No. They can't be dead. Not again. Not after ten years without them. We had only had them back for a month. How could they die? I turned my body into Edward's shoulder. He put his arms around me as I cried tearless sobs. "They're not dead yet," Edward whispered. I looked up at him. "We'll take them home and save them."

"You mean…" I trailed off. Edward nodded. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Jason and Chloe would get to stay with us forever. I would get my family back.

I turned back to the paramedics. I kept a sad expression on my face, so as not to cause suspicion as I watched them take care of Chloe and Jason.

The paramedics loaded Jason and Chloe into the ambulance to take them back to the hospital to record their deaths. Carlisle went back with them to provide what information he could and to steal them.

When the ambulance left, we all drove home to wait for Carlisle. We knew he would be able to take Chloe and Jason without anyone noticing—there was an H1N1 virus breakout in Oregon, and a lot of people were being sent to the hospital. The doctors were up to their necks in sick patients, and as long as Carlisle made sure the security cameras weren't trained on him, he would be just fine.

Thirty minutes after we got home, Emmett and Carlisle came home with Chloe and Jason in their arms.

"Edward, you change Chloe," Carlisle said, putting Jason on the couch. "We need to hurry—they don't have much time left." Carlisle proceeded to bite Jason on his neck, the creases of his elbows and his wrists. Edward duplicated Carlisle's actions.

"They aren't moving," Jake said, his voice thick with worry. I knew what he meant. They should be writhing in pain right now. Of course none of us wanted them to feel pain, but if they weren't moving, we might have been too late.

"I injected them with morphine, to stop any pain from their injuries," Carlisle explained.

"They can't feel anything right now," Edward added.

"What do we do now?" Renesmee asked.

"We wait," Carlisle said, sitting down in the armchair as if putting emphasis on his statement.

**Author's Note: Haha, are they going to make it? I'm sure you can figure out that answer. Anyways, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a short story (especially compared to the 95 page long North Star). I would like five reviews before I add the next chapter. This time I mean it too, because I have two other stories that I can work on while I wait for reviews on this one. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You already somewhat know what happens after Jason wakes up, but this is from Jason's point of view, with minor changes to his transformation. Oh and I'm changing the name to Evening's Fate. And for any of you hard core religious people, it's not me who's blaming God, it's Jason because he's in so much pain and has no idea what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Sunshine. That was my first thought. It was warm against my body. Somehow I couldn't move. My eyes wouldn't open. And my body felt so heavy—especially my limbs. Hot compresses maybe? It had gotten a little warmer. But it wasn't as if something was pressing on me—more like I was what was being weighed down. I couldn't be in boiling water, could I? It hurt so much. I tried to reach out and find something—anything—that I could use to pull myself out of the water. I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't hear anything. Was I alone? That's it. I knew where I was. But how did I get to Hell? And how did I die? Could I really have done something that bad? I couldn't remember anything about my life. I couldn't even remember my name.

I would have done anything to make the pain stop. It just seemed to get hotter and hotter. Is there something worse than Hell? I couldn't have done something to earn this. I felt like I was being burned alive. My heart hurt the most. Why would God do this to me? There's no way I could have done something to deserve this. Did he just really hate me for some reason?

Now either time passed really slowly, or there was just so much time to pass. I didn't know how long a second or a minute was. I had no way to tell.

I don't know if it was hours later, or just seconds, but my body didn't feel as heavy anymore. I tried to reach out and beat the devil away from me. Please, God, just kill me now.

I tried to open my eyes. I could barely see anything. The edges of my vision were tinted in black. I looked around myself. I saw someone. He had a pale face with light blonde hair. I tried to talk to him. Why are you doing this to me? I didn't know if my mouth moved. I couldn't hear anything. I had to be alive, right? I mean, I could see and move. I couldn't stand up though.

The man just sat there, watching me. Just kill me now, you bastard. Please kill me. It hurts so much. He just kept sitting. I writhed under the pain, but it didn't do anything. I looked back at the man. Why are you doing this to me? No reply.

I looked around him. There were two more people. One had messy, bronze hair. The other was female and had long, brown hair. Please just kill me now. I was begging for death, anything to release me from this pain.

I remembered who I was. I'm Jason Andantes. I go to Corvallis High School. I remembered the last thing that happened to me. But it doesn't make sense. I should be dead. I was pulling out of the school parking lot, and I heard a car screech, and then hit me. Wait. I know who was in the other car. Chloe. What happened to her? Is she okay? Oh please don't let her be dead. I love her. She can't be dead. Oh, but what if she is? Oh I wouldn't be able to live. She's the One. I know she is. I'm in love with her. But she's dead. She couldn't have survived that crash. I don't know how I did. I can't live without her. Please, just kill me. I can't live without her.

After many unsuccessful begs, the pain started to escape from my toes and fingers. I could wiggle them without feeling the fire. And eventually, the fire crept back until it was just in my torso.

I was able to hear again. And I could hear so much.

"Edward, how is he?" the blonde one asked.

"He can hear us now, and the venom is only in his torso," Edward answered. What the hell? How does he know that? And what venom is he talking about. "I can read your mind." Crap. That's freaky.

Will the pain ever end? I tried to ask them, but I couldn't hear my voice, so I didn't know if I had actually asked.

"Your transformation will be over soon," the blonde one said. "We'll explain everything to you then."

Just tell me where Chloe is. No answer.

There was a ticking sound coming from somewhere in the room. I could only assume it to be a clock—I couldn't find it. I used that to tell time.

Twelve thousand and six hundred ticks later, I had the brilliant idea of trying to stand up. But for some reason, I couldn't. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get my legs to pull me up. I couldn't exactly feel any movement, because the fire still hurt like hell, but I knew I wasn't standing.

Eight thousand and two hundred eighty ticks after my brilliant idea, the fire had moved to just my heart. It still burned worse than fire. I could hear my heartbeat speeding up. It got so fast. Would I have a heart attack? It gave one final, half beat, and my chest heaved up into the air to give in to the pain.

I opened my eyes and sat up as fast as I could. "Where's Chloe?" I demanded.

"Calm down Jason," Carlisle said. I didn't realize until now that I was in the Cullen house. "She's in the other room."

"I need to see her," I said, getting up off the couch.

"You can't," Edward said, his hand gently pushing me back down onto the couch. "She's still unconscious."

"Unconscious? Is she alright? What about the crash? Is she alive?" I had so many questions.

"Jason," Bella interrupted. "She's fine. She's going through the same transformation you did."

"What transformation?" I was getting sick of this. Each answer brought more questions.

"Jason…" Bella started. "You're a vampire."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, completely," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna suck your blood."

"Jason, have you even taken a look around you? Or noticed your sense of smell and hearing?" Edward asked. I looked around the room. I could see everything—dust motes, refractions of light, even the texture of the ceiling. And I could hear even better than when I was unconscious. I could hear faint sounds coming from a room to my right.

"That room is sound-proofed," Edward explained.

"Why?" I asked.

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "The screaming," he explained. Screaming. Chloe.

I ran to the door and opened it. It came off its hinges in my hand. I saw Chloe sitting on a couch surrounded by the rest of the Cullens.

"Chloe," I breathed.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Ugh, my throat hurts like hell."

"You're thirsty," Jasper explained. "We'll go hunting when we explain what happened."

Carlisle, Edward, and Bella walked into the room. "You two were in a car crash and you almost died," Carlisle explained. "I injected you with morphine and bit you to start the transformation. I brought you here to make sure you were safe during your transformations. You're both vampires now, but there's something else you should know." He looked to see how we were taking it. "You are both experimental clones. Chloe, your original self was named Chloe Sanders and lived with us for fifty years. Jason, your original self was Jason Burnes and also lived with us for fifty years, but had been a vampire twenty years before that."

"You both have special abilities too," Renesmee explained. "At least the real Jason and Chloe did. Jason, you were able to conjure things out of thin air." She reached over and touched my cheek. I immediately saw myself lift my arm and have an apple appear in it. When I saw myself, it wasn't like a mirror, it was like I was looking through someone else's eyes. She pulled her hand away and I could see the room again.

Jake laughed. "I think that might have been a little too soon, Nessie," he said. I just stared.

"Sorry, Jason," she apologized sheepishly.

"Chloe, you could change your appearance to look like anyone you could think of," Emmett said.

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "I'm not a freakin' clone or a vampire. Now I don't know what you did to make me see that…thing," I said, trying to find the right words. "But I'm still human."

"Jason, do you hear your heartbeat?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, no but…" I started.

"You're a vampire, Jason," Alice said.

**Author's Note: yeah I don't really care if you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I replaced chapter four, so you're going to want to go look at that because it's different from the original one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"We're not freakin' vampires, okay? They don't exist," Chloe insisted.

"Jason," Rosalie said. "Try to picture something in your hands."

I rolled my eyes but obliged. After all, it's not like I was going anywhere, right? I replayed the picture of the apple appearing in my hands. I concentrated on them. I felt an apple drop into my hands and I opened my eyes.

"Oh, shit!" I gasped, dropping the apple. The Masens chuckled. Jasper reached down and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe demanded.

"Exactly what we told you," Esme said.

"Oh, and Chloe," Alice started.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I saw that it would be better if I told her now, instead of later," Alice explained. She turned back to Chloe. "You're going to fall in love with Jason." I fought back a smile.

"Aha ha, ha…oh that's funny," she laughed. I certainly didn't have to worry about keeping a smile off my face now. "Wait, you're serious?"

Alice nodded. "The original Jason and Chloe got married." Married? I couldn't even give Chloe a hug without her flipping out. "The original Chloe was a little…different from you."

"Yeah, I would say so," Chloe agreed.

"We're going hunting," Jasper said. "Don't worry. We'll teach you how."

We left the house and ran into the forest. It was amazing how fast I could run. The trees flashed past me, yet I could see every single one. And the branches that hit me didn't hurt at all—it was if someone was throwing feathers at my face.

We came to a stop. "Okay," Chloe began. "What's up with the wolf thing?"

"Jake is a shape-shifter," Renesmee explained. "It's kind of like a werewolf, but he can change whenever he wants, and has complete control when in his animal form."

"Chloe, go with Edward," Carlisle said. "Jason, go with Jasper. They'll show you how to make your kill, then clean it up."

Jasper and I ran off a bit further into the forest. "Okay, just let your instincts take over," Jasper instructed. "Listen to your senses."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I didn't know how my body moved. It was as if I wasn't in control, but I wanted it—as if my instincts were leading me. Before I knew it, I had my teeth clamped around the neck of a black bear. The blood was so amazing. It was warm and pooled into my mouth. I could feel the pulse fading away. Eventually the bear was entirely drained of blood. I sat up and pushed it away from me.

Jasper chuckled behind me. "How did I do that?" I asked.

"It's instinctual," he explained. "It's not like anything humans go through."

"But how didn't it kill me?"

"Vampires aren't hurt as easily as humans," Jasper explained. "Our skin can only be damaged by other vampires. And we're so much stronger than humans."

"My throat still hurts," I complained.

"You're probably still a little thirsty. It'll always burn a little bit, especially around humans, but it's not so bad. You'll learn to deal with it." He shrugged. "Try to find something else. It should fill you up."

I closed my eyes again. This time I tried to pay more attention to where my body was taking me. I smelled something to my far right. It wasn't nearly as appealing as the bear was, but it was still mouthwatering.

I pounced on the elk and sucked it dry. I stop up and wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist.

"Very good," Jasper commented. "But for the future trips: break the neck before you drink the blood. It's more humane. We should probably be getting back now."

We ran back to where we had left the others.

"Nice shirt," Emmett laughed. I looked down. My white v-neck had rips all over it.

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess black bears will do that," I joked.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a couple seconds. "Chloe," she murmured. A scream sounded from our left. It was a woman's, but it wasn't Chloe. We followed their scent to where they had been hunting. Edward lay on a broken tree.

"She's gone," he said. "She attacked the woman and when I caught up to her, she ran off."

"We have to go after her," I pleaded.

"She's not coming back," Alice said. "She doesn't know what she's doing or where she's going, but she's not coming back."

"We can't just leave her out there," I insisted. "What if something happens?"

"She'll be fine, Jason," Alice reassured me. "But I don't know what she'll do."

**Author's Note: Yeah short chapter, I know. But for the three people who care about getting the end of this story, I'm sure it's better than nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

We went back to the house. I didn't understand why we couldn't follow her. I love her. I don't care if she doesn't love me back. I need to save her.

"Don't even think about it," Edward said. Damn mind reader. He smiled. "Chloe is unstable. We need to wait to find out what she's doing before we do anything."

"But I love her," I protested. "I can't just sit here while she could be in trouble."

"Alice is keeping a close eye on her, but she still hasn't found anything that useful. Chloe doesn't agree with our way of hunting—she prefers humans. She was thinking on going hunting in the city, but she changed her mind."

"Why?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "Alice only sees what they're going to do, not why," he explained.

We were silent for a while. "So I'm really a clone?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"You've got that right," I snorted. "Turns out I'm not just a science experiment, but a vampire science experiment."

"Who can make things appear out of nowhere," Edward added.

I laughed. "Yeah," I mumbled. "Freaky stuff. But I'm glad you guys found me."

"We didn't have to do much," Edward admitted. "You and Chloe were already being sent here."

"Wow, I can't believe I was really born in the twentieth century," I awed. "I'm almost a hundred years old."

"Well, really you're only a few months old," Edward corrected.

I laughed. "Yeah, I was made in some science lab. I belong at a science fiction convention or something."

Edward laughed. "We all feel that way sometimes," he reassured me.

"Yeah, but at least there's only been one of you."

"Touché," he said with a smirk.

Alice came in through the front door. "Edward I think I'm missing some things," she said. "It's so hard to see her. Maybe because she's a clone? I mean, I can't see Jake or Nessie. Maybe I can't see her that well."

"Well, you aren't a clone, so it could be," Edward thought out loud. "It would explain why the visions are so blurry."

"I'm sure you're doing fine," Bella said as she walked through the door. She sat down next to Edward on the loveseat.

"Bella, your faith in me never wavers, does it?" Alice teased.

"Nope," Bella said. "It's not like I've had any reason for it. Besides, who else would I go to about the future?"

"Well, with the technology these days…" Alice trailed off with a smile. I laughed.

"What was it like when we were kids?" I asked Bella. She was about my age, so I figured she would remember.

"Well, some computers still took forever," she began. "They couldn't talk to you unless you had a special program, and even then it was only what you could have read yourself. Nowadays there are holograms that can almost process things like a human."

"Except for emotion," Edward interjected.

"Except for emotion," Bella repeated.

"Wow," I said. "What about the clothes? What did they wear?"

Bella laughed. "What history class did you have?" she asked. "We wore pretty much the same thing. Now it's a little more environmentally friendly. There was this thing about global warming that had a lot of people freaking out early in the two thousands, but after a decade or so, people noticed that it wasn't getting any warmer, so it just sort of died off."

"Global warming?" I laughed. "Who made that up?"

"Who knows?" Alice laughed.

"Do you really think Chloe will be okay?" I asked.

"She just bought some clothes," Alice said. "Her shirt had a rip on the back."

"So she's fine?" I pushed.

"Perfectly fine," Alice said. "She already knows to hold her breath around humans."

"She's smart," Edward said. "She knows not to get caught."

Days passed. Each one went slower. The hours dragged on without Chloe. Now that I was a vampire, I had more room for emotion, and all I could think of was Chloe. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she alone? Alice assured me she was fine, but I couldn't help but wonder.

On the fifth day we were sitting in the living room talking.

"Alice, when's the next thunderstorm?" Jake asked. "I really want to play football soon."

"There should be one next week," she said.

"Jake, don't forget we have to go to La Push this weekend," Renesmee reminded him. La Push was a Native American reservation in Washington. Jake had lived there before he moved with the Masens. It turned out that the Masens were really the Cullens, with various last names for the different family member.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she dropped the Rubik's Cube she was fixing. We all stared at her, not bothering to tear our eyes away to grab the cube.

She finally came to, and she looked at me. I didn't like the way this was going. "Chloe's made an army," Alice announced. "I knew I was missing things. She made an army. She wants the area for herself."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"She wants this area to herself so she can feed whenever she wants without worrying about us as the competition," Jasper explained.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

Everyone was quiet.

Carlisle was the first to form any response. "We'll have to try to talk her out of it," he said gravely.

"When you say talk her out of it…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I mean we'll try our best," Carlisle said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Last chapter. Please read all the way through, because the last part is actually a part of the story, it's not just stupid commentary. And aha, I was typing this (well actually my mom was reading it on Microsoft) and watching the news and there was something about mudslides from the rain. Guess where? Corvallis, Oregon. Ironic huh? Just thought I'd share that bit of news with you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"She's got twelve newborns with her," Alice announced. "They're coming today."

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Midnight," Alice said. "We have just over six hours to come up with a plan."

"We can't fight her," I insisted. "We just can't."

"Jason," Carlisle began. "We don't want to fight her. We just got you both back. But we have to protect ourselves. Believe me; we'll do whatever we can."

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't listen to one more minute of fight strategy when it would be used against Chloe. "I'm going for a walk," I said, and went out the door.

It was dark outside. The sky was clouded over and there was a light rain. I walked into the forest. I could have run through the forest, but walks have always calmed me down. Well, I suppose they calmed Jason down. I was just a science experiment gone wrong.

I sat down on a fallen tree and lay my head in my hands. I had to save her. I didn't care if she wasn't thankful or didn't feel anything towards me. I loved her. But how could I save her? We could run away. Oh, but she wouldn't come with me. She'd probably think I was crazy. Maybe I was. I didn't care. I had to save her somehow.

A bird's caw broke the silence of the forest. I looked up. It was a little blue sparrow.

"Hey little guy," I called out. "What're you doing out here? It's raining." Now I was talking to animals. Great. It flew down to the ground under the tree. "Come on, I won't hurt you," I said. It jumped a little closer to me, then flew up onto the log next to me. "Yeah, I don't know what to do either. You got a girlfriend or something?" It tilted its head. "Me neither. I love her though. But she wants to hurt my family. What do I do?" It looked at me. "You know, you aren't much help with this." It flew up to the tree and into a hole. "I'd better go too. It's almost eleven."

I began to walk back to the Cullen house. It had stopped raining and the sky was clear. There was a full moon out tonight. I suppose people really do turn into monsters during full moons. I'm not human, I'm freaky even for the undead, and I don't know to protect my family or my love. What kind of sick monster was I?

I opened the front door of the house to see everyone still sitting in the living room.

"Jason," Carlisle said. "We need to go."

"I know," I said, my voice barely audible.

We ran to a clearing far from the house. Chloe would follow our scent here.

"She's almost here," Alice announced. "She'll come from the south end of the meadow."

I looked south. I saw figures starting to emerge from the tree line. I looked at each face, trying to find Chloe. She came last. Thirteen people, including my Chloe.

"Your location interests me," she said. "I'd like to take it from you."

"Chloe," Carlisle said. "Please. We'll move. But we want you to come with us. We've missed you."

"Well I haven't missed you." She turned toward the newborn next to her and nodded her head in our direction. They ran forwards toward us. My family ran to meet them and the fight started.

I couldn't move. I knew my family was outnumbered, but I couldn't move my feet. I just stood there staring at Chloe. Eventually she ran into the battle too. I found my feet leading me towards her.

I couldn't see her in all the confusion. She had gone into the fight, right? But she wasn't here. I looked at my family. We hadn't lost anyone, and there were already a few piles of severed limbs scattered along the floor. I'd been told that newborns weren't great fighters. We had two more people by now.

I looked for Chloe. Something caught my eye. Alice. I looked the other direction. Alice again. Chloe. Jasper was fighting alongside the Alice to my right. That meant the Alice on my left was Chloe.

"Chloe," I called out. She looked towards me and shifted back to herself. "Chloe, please," I said, going nearer to her. She took a step back. "You can't do this," I pleaded.

"Watch me," she said. "I'll get the Volturi." I ran to her, faster than she could react and kissed her. I held her close to me so she couldn't escape. I had surprise on my side.

She didn't know what to do. She hadn't been expecting it. I brought my hands up around her face, and decapitated her. Her body fell to the ground. I let her head drop and let the match fall to the ground. Only sweet death could save me now.

**Renesmee's PoV:**

The fight had ended. We had won. We didn't lose anyone, thank God. I turned around to find Jason. This had to be hard on him. He stood over a pile of ashes, his chest heaving. He was crying. We all walked towards him. He said something so quiet that we couldn't even hear him.

"Please," He whispered. "Kill me." He turned around.

"Jason," I started.

"Kill me," he interrupted, louder this time. "Kill me!" he shouted.

"Jason, we can't," Carlisle reasoned.

"Kill me!" Fire came out from his hands. He shot it towards the ground in front of us. "Now!"

"Carlisle, the fire," Jasper warned. "He'll kill us."

"Kill me!" Jason shouted again. "Kill me, now!" He shot more fire at us, but closer than before.

"Alright," Carlisle said. He turned to Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. "You know what to do."

They ran at him and he dropped to his knees.

"Sweet death, I welcome thee if thou wilt saveth me from this heartache," he whispered. They pulled his limbs apart until he was just a pile of parts and lit it on fire. I turned into Jake. I couldn't watch.

**Third Party Perspective:**

Jason's severed limbs continued to burn. The Cullens walked home as soon as they put out the fires. The piles of limbs had been turned to ashes, and there was no need for a forest fire.

Jason and Chloe were dead again. But you see, even death couldn't separate them. Their original selves fell in love, and died trying to save each other. Their clones were different. Jason fell in love, but Chloe's clone was faulty. Jason killed Chloe, in order to save his family. After that, Jason begged for death. Jason had needed to choose between love and family. Jason chose family, but asked for his death in return for their lives. A fair trade, right? Not if the one begging was family. What would you do if your true love was trying to kill your family? Would you help them? Stop them? Maybe just look the other way? It's not my decision. Jason chose to stop Chloe. The pain was just too much for him to bear, so he chose to die.

Sometimes we get second chances. Sometimes it works out great. Other times—not so much. We often think of second chances as a chance to change the future, and often it is. But some things just aren't meant to be. You see, if it's meant to be, it will be. And the death of Jason and Chloe is this unfortunate evening's fate.

**Author's Note: Aw, did you cry? Anyways, that's it—the end of the story. The next chapter will be a Q & A. You can ask questions from either story. Though it's unlikely, leave a review with your question or message me. Thanks B-Ball Boy C and Dawn of Time for always reviewing. You two sure know how to cheer me up. And thank you jerose for my very first review. And just because I know people are wondering, I didn't kill them off because I received no reviews. I had planned it this way since day one. Believe me; I tried to keep them alive, but it just didn't work.**

**Until then, I bid you goodbye. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so I received some questions, and I added a couple in here. Hopefully this will answer your questions. If it doesn't, just let me know. I'll answer whatever questions you have left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Q: ****Couldn't you have done something else, like Chloe woke up from a bad Dream where they didn't really die? Or why'd you kill 'em off at all if you were going to write a sequel?**

**A: **When I first figured out the end for North Star, I didn't know I was going to write a sequel. I typed ahead, so when I gave you a chapter, I had a couple more chapters typed up. Oh how I wish it was all a dream. I tried countless times to think of an ending that didn't show their death. I even tried typing a happily ever after, but it was just terrible. Their death was the only way I could end the story without killing it. No pun intended.

**Q: Why did you change narrators in Evening's Fate?**

**A: **I changed Povs for more than one reason. First, I was a little rusty on Bella's point of view, and had trouble getting it similar to SM's writing style—a very difficult thing to do with such a wonderful writer. Second, seeing through Jason's eyes would make the end more emotional to the reader. I think my job as the author is to not only get Jason and Chloe's story out, but to make the reader live with them—to understand what they've gone through, and if I can, feel what they've gone through.

**Q: What was with the fire in the last chapter? Did Jason have a second power?**

**A: **No. Jason only has one ability—the ability to conjure things out of thin air. This is a physical ability, not an illusion. So whatever Jason conjures is real. In the last chapter, Jason's combined emotions knew the only thing that would make the Cullens respond was to threaten them. Setting them alight was the only thing that could kill them.

**Q: Why did you kill Jason and Chloe off in Evening's Fate?**

**A: **Same reason as I did in North Star—I had to. The story couldn't be ended properly without it.

**Q: What's the moral in these stories? Death will always get you? Kill yourself if you don't get your way?**

**A:** No, not at all. In fact, not all stories have morals. However I think that the moral of both stories is that love will always find a way. I'm really sad that I couldn't fit this in somewhere, but I'd like to believe that Jason and Chloe are together in the afterlife, off on some green hill having a picnic. Catholic? Yes. Hopeless romantic? Yes, but it's my story so the end gets to be whatever I want. *childishly sticks tongue out*

**Q: Are you planning on doing a third story?**

**A: **Oh, I wish I could, but I think that would be overdoing it. I was really pushing it with Evening's Fate, what with the three conflicts in North Star. I'm sure a few people will agree with me when I say that I best be keeping this as the end. I wouldn't want to be one of those authors who just continues writing a series, even after the end, just for the satisfaction of having someone read it. That would be a tragic death to my dear plot and characters. Maybe I'll do something about Jason's life before Chloe.

**Q: Why did you choose your titles? Do they mean something?**

**A: **Very clever. Yes they do. I chose them partially to keep the pattern of SM's Twilight Saga. Twilight, the new moon, an eclipse, and the break of dawn are all times of day, month, or the lunar patterns. I tried to mention something in the sky or a reference to time in both titles. In North Star, Jason says, "You're the brightest star in my sky Chloe, like the _North Star_. Before you, my sky was filled with simple, dull stars and points of life, but then I met you. You changed everything." See those italicized words? Up a line—a little over to the left—there it is. I actually really liked SM's reasoning behind the title Midnight Sun. So I made my own version of it. In Evening's Fate, I say "And the death of Jason and Chloe is this unfortunate _evening's fate_." Again, look for the italicized words. This one is a lot simpler. Their death was the fate that evening would bring.

**Q: Is it just me or is North Star really similar to Twilight?**

**A: **Ah, so you did see connection. North Star is very similar to Twilight, in more than just way. Human falls in love with vampire and gets transformed. I'm not exactly sure why I made the similarities, so I'm just going to say: because it's a wonderful book.

**Q: What's up with Jason? He's kindof like perfect.**

**A:** Quite the contrary my dear. There is no perfect—it's only a concept we humans try to achieve but can never reach because if things really were perfect, we would be completely bored with them, and wouldn't want them anymore. Jason has several flaws. The one that shows the most is his self-doubt. For example, in the beginning of North Star, Logan has a bit of a thing for Chloe. In chapter 6, Jason sees that Logan likes Chloe a little bit, and he knows that Logan would be better for her. He also hates himself for killing all those innocent people.

**Q: How is it that Jason and Chloe were not only picked to be cloned, but sent to the same place?**

**A: **The scientists in charge of the cloning project wanted to make sure that every aspect of the clones would be the same. They wanted to make sure the clones would fall in love. So they took three couples (Jason and Chloe were legally married), cloned them, and sent them off to similar (or the same) places that the originals had lived in.

**So…that's it, I guess. Oh my, what will I do without North Star? I fear the thought of it. Well, this is goodbye I guess. Farewell my lovely readers.**


End file.
